Protector
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Kagome, who had died in the feudal era from a wound she had gotten during the final battle, woke up in the middle of a full mooned night. And as she sat up, sticks and twigs and leaves and blades of grass all stuck in her hair, she found that her limbs seemed to just rise from the dirt; the only thing she knew? Her name(s), and that she was supposed to protect all who needed it.
1. Beginning

_**Protector**_

_**Anime/ Manga- Movie crossover **_

_**Rating: K+/T**_

**Pairing:** _Kagome/ (Jack or Pitch)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (Who ever thought of that movie I wish to thank a bunch of times)

**Things to know:** _Kagome, who had died in the feudal era from a wound she had gotten during the final battle, woke up in the middle of a full mooned night. And as she sat up, sticks and twigs and leaves and blades of grass all stuck in her hair, she found that her limbs seemed to just rise from the dirt. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or what she was._

_The man in the moon, who whispered to her so softly, told her that her name was Kagome, and that she was to protect the earth. _

_She was to be known as Mother Nature._

_And Mother Nature __protected all she could without question. She was ignorance, she was purity, and she was innocence. _

_**Protector**_

Her eye lids twitched, her nose crinkled, and soft noises from the animals and insects nearby assaulted her fragile and sensitive ear drums. She let a soft groan escape her mouth, and there was a dull ache in her head and in her arms.

Her limbs were heavy, _very heavy_. Like they were stuck in something, she didn't know what it was, but she knew that the best thing she could do for herself right at this moment in time, was to _open her damn eyes and move it!_

She gasped, sitting up with a start as her breath came out in a smoky white wisp. She shivered as the cold air nipped at her bare arms and feet. The girl shivered and looked up at the sky, where twinkling stars shined brightly and the full moon gleamed mischievously.

She didn't know where she was at, who she was, or why the _hell _she was buried in the dirt, which she now missed greatly because the earth was warm.

It was familiar.

Her eyes strayed to the bow and empty quiver of arrows just a short distance away, both seemed dirty and old, the girl had to wonder how long it had been since they had been abandoned.

She picked up the bow, fingering the smooth wood where the red paint was chipping, the strings were frayed, and not to mention the strings were almost untangled at the top of it.

The girl pulled it back, making a soft sound in the back of her throat as she tried to pull the string back and away from the curve of the wooden bow. She let out a little huff of breath of irritation before looking back up at the full moon.

It seemed to talk to her, to whisper to her. Telling her to stand up and move on, find a new bow, find new arrows- find new _weapons_. To protect, protect who? Herself?

_Others, the Earth, the Sky, the Weather, the Children. Protect. _

She would protect, she would protect whoever it was that needed to be protected, and she would be blind and just _protect them_.

She stumbled away from her shallow grave, and the moon whispered one last thing:

_Kagome, Mother Nature. Protect it, protect __all__ of it, and protect yourself to protect everything else. _

The girl with raven black haired glanced at the moon through the bare branches of the winter frozen trees.

She didn't know where she was, what time period she was in, who she was (besides her name), what she looked like, or that she was a _she _at all!

Though she was pretty sure she was of female gender because the moon called her _Mother Nature._

She kept walking, the old bow in her hands and the empty quiver of arrows on her back, she walked. The twigs crunched and snapped under her feet, the rocky terrain didn't seem to deter her much, and she walked upon a frozen surface of water.

She crouched down, wiping some of the snow dust away from the reflective surface, and gasped at her own reflection.

Her skin, which she compared to the moonlight, was just as pale. Her lips were a light pink, as was her cheeks and nose. Her nose was small and upturned, but didn't look out of place on her heart-shaped face. Her chin was nicely rounded, her eyes were almond shaped, her eye lashes were thick with a brilliant black-soot coloring to them.

But her eyes stopped her heart.

Her eyes, oh her _eyes_, they were the iciest of blue's she could compare to the ice of the water. She got closer to the reflection, her finger sliding across the surface lightly, not feeling the bitter sting of it in her fingertips. As she got closer, she could see the other colors that gathered around her pupils.

There was green mixed in the blue, yellow mixed in with the green, and red, and orange, and was that… Was that pink just around the rim of the pupil?

"_Damn." _She thought bitterly, pulling her lips into a frown. _"I don't like that color."_

Her thought's stopped short when she felt a sudden… Sadness over take her. Her shoulders slumped, her lips trembled, and her eyes turned watery- she had no idea why. She was perfectly fine a moment ago!

Her fingers lifted up from the earth, and she stood up, she looked around, her senses told her to travel up that small ridge. She stepped onto the frozen water, not thinking twice of the possibility that she could just _fall _in.

The ices never cracked or shifted or even bother her bare feet at all.

The snow that crunched under her feet fell on deaf ears, and she walked with a dazed look in her eyes, her movements weren't stiff as if she was being controlled, they were lose and clumsy, like she was half asleep.

And perhaps she was.

Shadows danced around her feet, morphing into figures that tried to trip her, though was walked right on through. The shadow shifted into a fist, before shrinking away to leave her be.

Kagome, Mother Nature, fell to her knees, the overwhelming sense of sadness was too much for her body to take, she crawled up the rest of the drift of snow, and her heart stopped.

Her eyes widened.

And she couldn't scream.

There was a clearing, a very big one by the looks of it, and the snow was stained red. Bodies littered every inch of the ground, and a lone figure stood amongst them all; his body was tall, his back was straight, his hair was long and silvery white, and in his hand was a bloodied sword.

The figure collapsed to the ground, and Kagome felt a pang of familiarity, but she dared not adventure out less the creature wish to attack her as well.

Tears fell down her cheeks, small sniffs of despair escaped her as she ripped the bottom portion of her dress off, the stain black material that once reached below her knees was now barely over her knees, she lifted her long and dirtied hair up on top of her head (she must really find someplace to clean herself) her she tied the cloth strip over her eyes, and tied it tightly behind the back of her head.

She let her hair fall and fixed her bangs.

She lifted her chin up, stood up tall, and the overwhelming sadness she had felt before was lessened quiet considerably.

She was Mother Nature, there to protect what needed to be protected without question.

She was _ignorance._

She was **purity.**

She was innocence.


	2. Encounter: Bunny

_**Protector**_

_**Anime/ Manga- Movie crossover **_

_**Rating: K+/T**_

**Pairing:** _Kagome/ (Jack, Pitch, Bunny, Sandman, Santa, Jamie... Etc, etc.)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (Who ever thought of that movie I wish to thank a bunch of times)

**Things to know:** _Kagome, who had died in the feudal era from a wound she had gotten during the final battle, woke up in the middle of a full mooned night. And as she sat up, sticks and twigs and leaves and blades of grass all stuck in her hair, she found that her limbs seemed to just rise from the dirt. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or what she was._

_The man in the moon, who whispered to her so softly, told her that her name was Kagome, and that she was to protect the earth. _

_She was to be known as Mother Nature._

_And Mother Nature __protected all she could without question. She was ignorance, she was purity, and she was innocence. _

_**Protector**_

She walked around with the blindfold over her eyes, it had… Dulled the cry and sadness of the Earth over the years, though when she did take off her blindfold, she could never stand to see her eyes (though she only did this when she bathed in the ponds, lakes, and rivers she had come across on her travels over the world.

Ever since she woke up from her shallow bed in the ground all those years ago (about 346 to be exact) she had encountered many strange things, mostly about herself.

She had found that she was the humanoid form the this "Mother Earth" person, or creature. Either way, she knew she wasn't like the other mortals she had come across.

Other mortals don't have conversations with the moon, other mortals don't feel the sadness of the Earth as she (yes, s_he_) weeps and moans for the loss of her children; Her little saplings that are destroyed without even a chance to grow, the little animals being captured and dragged away- either to be food or to be some greedy little devil's pet, she didn't know and didn't really care to know.-

Right now it was the beginning of the 19th century, give or take. The matured woman (she had figured out that she had a figure of about an 19 to a 25 year old woman, give or take) walked through a forest in Russia.

She had taken the moon's advice and had gotten herself new weapons and in fact they had come in handy. Especially when scaring off those people who were cutting down that forest a few months ago…

Kagome chuckled and tightened the black blind fold, easily stepping over logs and weaving around trees as she did so- she just _knew. _Don't ask her how, because she had no idea.

She stumbled though, when a hole appeared in the ground. She frowned and bent to touch what foreign object it was that she had stumbled over. She frowned more when she realized what it was that she had touched.

She moved the blindfold from her eyes, the pale lids blinked a few times, hiding pale blue eyes as she turned the egg shaped object over in her hand, the little feet moving even though it wasn't touching the ground.

Kagome looked at the hole in the ground, where other colored eggs coward in fear of the woman. She stood up tall, and slipped the egg into one of her long, heavy coat's pocket.

She frowned at the eggs, and frowned even more when she felt a presence behind her.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello… Whut we 'ave 'ere?" His Australian accent was strong, and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she glared down at the eggs.

"Easter Bunny."

"Mudder Natchure." He greeted, walking to stand in front of the shorter woman. She blinked lazily up at him, her eyes piercing his like a knife. He took a step back away from her, and she vaguely realized that this would be the first time that the big rabbit had seen her without her blind fold.

She hated her eyes.

She glared at him; he wiggled his nose and glared right back.

"I do bulieve that you got sumthin of mine." He grumbled, his eyes turning to the wiggling in her pocket. She huffed and brought the shifty egg out of the pocket and held it out to him.

"Tell your little posse to stay away from my feet-" She collapsed to the ground in the middle of her sentence, she held her head in her hands as tears overtook her sight. The sadness of the Earth, it was too great!

She groaned, moaned, and whimpered with grief and pain. One of her hands dug into the mucky and snow covered ground while the other came up to grasp her head, trying to control the conflicting emotions the earth was sending to her.

The Easter Bunny took another step back and away from the sobbing woman- he had heard stories from the other guardians (North, Tooth, Sandman, Pitch, and Himself- mostly Pitch though) that whenever her blindfold was off of her eyes, it would take a while- but the reaction the woman would get when confronted with the Earth's feelings would shatter a soul.

His heart hurt.

He crouched down next to her, his ears lowered as he rolled the fallen egg over and upright- it ran back to the hole to cower with the others. The Easter Bunny frowned at them, holding the sobbing woman to his fluffy form.

"Bloody bunch o' cowards…" He grumbled, stroking the woman's long black, silky hair with his large paws. She seemed to calm down, but only slightly.

"'Ere you go, calm down Mudder Natchure, it'll all be a'right. One day it'll be, you'll see." He said, shimmying her blind fold up and fit it over her eyes snuggly, but before they were completely covered, they flickered towards him.

He was trapped within their shinning beauty and strangeness, but he shook it off once they were covered by the black blindfold, and her sobs soon turned quiet, and she had calmed down enough to breath.

"Is it… Is it really all that bad?" He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know. She moved her head towards his voice, but said nothing.

"This will not be repeated!" She screamed at him after a moment, the gray clouds over head moved in faster, circling. He cringed at the sharp tone of her voice, and when he opened his eyes again, she was gone, and the gray clouds drifted away.

He slumped against himself, watching as the bushes and leaves moved as she ran- faster than any other Guardian or other character he's ever seen. His ears flattened more against his head, and the colored eggs slowly started coming from out of the hole, gathering around the Bunny- a few ventured off, getting ready to hide for the festivities that were about to happen at any moment's notice.

He sighed, standing up and rubbing the back of his furry head, _"Well then-" _he thought, wondering how he could help her. _"That went better than last time_."

With that thought in his head, he hopped off to follow his hoards of eggs- they weren't gonna hide themselves, you know!

* * *

_*Mudder Natchure- Mother Nature_

_*'Ere- Here_

_*A'right- Allright_

_*O'- of_

_*Bulieve- Believe_

_*Sumthin- Something_

_* "'Ello, 'ello, 'ello… Whut we 'ave 'ere?"- Hello, hello, hello... What have we here?_

**_(Review please! And vote for your favorite couple that you want to see!)_**


	3. Encounter: Jack

_**Protector**_

_**Anime/ Manga- Movie crossover **_

_**Rating: K+/T**_

**Pairing:** _Kagome/ (Jack, Pitch, Bunny, Sandman, Santa, Jamie... Etc, etc.)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (Who ever thought of that movie I wish to thank a bunch of times)

**Things to know:** _Kagome, who had died in the feudal era from a wound she had gotten during the final battle, woke up in the middle of a full mooned night. And as she sat up, sticks and twigs and leaves and blades of grass all stuck in her hair, she found that her limbs seemed to just rise from the dirt. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or what she was._

_The man in the moon, who whispered to her so softly, told her that her name was Kagome, and that she was to protect the earth. _

_She was to be known as Mother Nature._

_And Mother Nature __protected all she could without question. She was ignorance, she was purity, and she was innocence. _

_**Protector**_

**_A/N: Ok… So in two days I've gotten over 12 reviews, over 20 followers, over 10 favorites, and over 400 readers…?_**

**_Sweet. You guys are awesome. _**

**_And I'll make the final announcement of the pairing when I post the fourth chapter (though I'm pretty sure that it's a safe bet that Kagome and Jack seems to be the fan favorite. But do not fret my dearies, for I will post another story later with the pairing of KagomeXPitch, one with KagomeXBunny, and maybe for fun I'll make one up for KagomeXSandy)_**

She shivered, her bare feet making contact with shifty ground, the cold salty air nipped at the back of her neck, played with her hair, and bit at her ears. She cursed slightly under her breath, already knowing that it would be wispy and white.

She didn't know why she tortured herself like this; she loved and adored the ocean- the sound of the waves washing upon the sandy beaches, carrying little rocks and seashells as they come and go, the wet sand squished beneath her feet.

She would take her blindfold off; soak up the beautiful sight of the sliver of moon reflecting off the ocean, the stars reflecting off of the crystal waters.

Her eyebrow's twitched from under the blindfold, her bare feet sunk into the sand below as she continued walking along one of the many different German beaches she happened to come across when helping to plant little seedlings along the shore so they could grow over the oncoming spring and summer.

Her spine shivered as the breeze played with her hair again, and she almost growled out in irritation as she adjusted the flower in her hair. The white lily shinned brightly, and the sudden chill to the air was unnatural.

"Jack…" It came out whispered, but she knew that wherever she was, Jack wasn't too far behind. She became the second Legend that he had met, after the over-stuffed Rabbit of course (who had been the first Legend she had met) and ever since the day that she and Jack met they had been almost inseparable, but since their conflicting powers always fought with the other, they couldn't be around each other for too long.

She turned in the direction where she knew the Legend to be coming in, and sure enough, she could feel that he had landed not too far away from her.

"Mother Nature…" He had greeted, Kagome couldn't help the small curl of her lips as he did so.

"Jack, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing on this side of the world? You never travel too far from that pond of yours." She stated, somewhat coldly, but that's what he was- he was cold. So she would be cold back, just in a different form.

He chuckled, pushing his white bangs out of his eyes. "Oh, you know, just putting the last touches to winter here before your little plants, animals, and insects have the chance to come in early." She could tell he was glaring, but she didn't mind. She only smiled and opened her arms.

Jack didn't hesitate to give the older girl a well needed hug. Her face buried in his blue sweatshirt, his staff laid on the sandy ground as the two Legends stood on the beach, the waves covering their feet before retreating back.

Kagome sighed, pulling the blindfold down so she could stare up at Jack, her second friend in the life of immortality. Jack pulled away from the hug, smiling down at her for giving him what he needed- comfort. He wasn't alone in a world filled with people, and he wasn't alone in a world where people couldn't see him.

"It's nice to see you again, Jack." Kagome murmured, smiling up at him. Jack smiled back down at the woman and tucked a black lock of hair behind her ear and adjusted the lily again.

"You too, Kagome… Don't get into much trouble now, ok? I know how it seems to always find you."

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head and pulling the blindfold back on.

So maybe Mother Nature and Jack Frost butt-heads every once in a while, but who hasn't?

"Spring will be upon the world soon enough!" She declared, glancing back at Jack as she walked off. The younger teen still stood there, though his staff was in his hands and was drawing figures in the ground. He laughed loudly, nodding as he did so.

"We'll see about that! It can't be spring everywhere in the world!"

"Dammit, Jack! I can sure in the hell try!"

The war was on.


	4. The Warren

**_Protector_**

**_Anime/ Manga- Movie crossover _**

**_Rating: K+/T_**

**Pairing:** _Kagome/Jack_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (Who ever thought of that movie I wish to thank a bunch of times)

**Things to know:** _Kagome, who had died in the feudal era from a wound she had gotten during the final battle three days later, woke up in the middle of a full mooned night. And as she sat up, sticks and twigs and leaves and blades of grass all stuck in her hair, she found that her limbs seemed to just rise from the dirt. _

_The man in the moon, who whispered to her so softly, told her that her name was Kagome, and that she was to protect the earth. _

_She was to be known as Mother Nature._

_And Mother Nature protected all she could without question. She was ignorance, she was purity, and she was innocence. _

**_Protector_**

**_A/N: Yeah, Ok. So KagomeXJack is obviously the fan favorite (I don't blame any of you, he's a gorgeous prankster *place hearts here*)_**

**_Over…40…. Reviews?! Only 3 chapters?! (not counting this one) *faints*_**

**_….._**

**_…._**

**_…._**

**_*Pops back up* I LOVE THIS PLACE!_**

Summer in Australia was certainly… Warm. Kagome sighed, kicking at the dirt with her wrapped feet. Her outer layers were stripped and stored away so she walked with a white summer dress. She sighed as she loosened the blindfold from her eyes.

When she was away from civilization, the cry from Earth wasn't as bad or as powerful… She cringed slightly from the bright light invading her eyes before they were opened wide and looking around.

She knew in which part of Australia she was in.

"Great." She grumbled, walking to the giant egg shaped rock and put her hand on it. She let some of her powers flow from her finger tips into the giant egg and watched as small pink flowers sprout from the cracks.

The giant egg stood up, the middle part of it spun, and a giant hole appeared on the side. The egg lowered to the ground. Kagome sighed and jumped into the hole.

The further away she was from civilization, the better.

Even if it did mean having to visit Bunnymund for a while…

She landed on the ground with a soft thud, she stood up and wiped the dirt from her dress, and slowly she made her way through the tunnel and over the soft grass.

The tunnel ended and the area opened up to an underground paradise, Kagome's strangely colored eyes widened at the beautiful surroundings.

"Oh my lord…." She gasped, looking around and spinning from how large the warren was.

"Beauty, ain't she?" She heard a voice ask, Kagome spun around quickly making her dress float up around her knees before settling back down. She stood straight and looked at Bunnymund with an even stare and he stared at her with a same one.

"Mudder Natchure." He greeted with a nod, she nodded right back.

"Hello, Bunny."

"Whut brings you all the way from the surface down 'ere to m' little warren?" He walked towards her, circling around her.

"I needed to get away, let my eyes adjust to the light before I go completely blind."

"It's been a while, ey? Since ya' last had yer blindfold off, huh?" Kagome could hear the chuckle in his voice as he was behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Actually yes, it's been a while."

Bunnymund was in her face with a paw on her shoulder looking straight into her eyes, a serious expression on his furry face.

"I'm actually really glad ya stopped by, Mudder Natchure. We 'ave a serious problem, you know Pitch, right?"

Kagome gave him a strange look but nodded, "Of course I know that tyrant."

"Perfect, he is tryin' to take over the world by giving the little ankle-bitters nightmares and making their lives unpleasant- gettin' them to stop bulieving in us Legends, us Guardians. The Man in the Moon wants that slacker Jack, and even tho' he is powerful, he won't be much help. I want ya' to help us stop Pitch."

Kagome's eyes widened, Bunnymund had to look away because they were starting to hurt his heart, and he cringed away and moved towards the little river in the warren that leaked into a lake.

"Ya' can stay here for the time bein', I need to go to the North Pole, and I'll be back soon- try not to hurt my little eggs, got it?"

"Thank you, Bunny." Kagome mumbled, bowing her head in thanks. Bunnymund gave a small smile before patting her head with his paw and scampering off in one of the many tunnels leading to the top.

Kagome stood alone in the warren before looking at the lake and remembering it's been weeks since she last bathed. The sadness of the earth wasn't as prominent as it usually was when her blindfold was off.

"Well, while he's gone I guess I'll take advantage of the opportunity and have myself a bath."


End file.
